In equitation, the stirrup is an essential element of the rider's equipment. The stirrup, in conjunction with the saddle, provides a stable platform for the rider. Accordingly, the rider is better able to maintain balance in the saddle, and all-around comfort and security are improved. With the use of the stirrup, the ability of the rider to stay mounted during the performance of complex riding maneuvers is greatly enhanced.
Conventional stirrups typically include an arcuate top portion, which is connected to a base portion for supporting the rider's foot. In general, conventional stirrups provide no flexibility or range of motion between the top portion and the base. Any flexibility afforded the rider when using a conventional stirrup is provided by the positioning and flexing of the rider's foot and ankle. This has the undesirable effect of holding the rider's foot and ankle in a single orientation, which is detrimental to rider comfort. For this reason, it is known in the art to provide a stirrup having means for imparting flexibility between the arcuate top portion of the stirrup and the base. By providing flexibility in the connection between the base and the top portion of the stirrup, the ability of the rider to flex the foot and ankle to hold the proper “heels-down” riding position is improved.
However, existing flexible stirrups only allow a limited range of motion, typically such that the base of the stirrup pivots relative to the top portion in a rocking or “see-saw” motion. Such a range of motion is suited for its intended purpose, and provides advantages in comfort over a conventional, non-flexible stirrup in allowing a rider to adopt the proper “heels-down” position. However, it would be advantageous to provide a stirrup with additional ranges of motion, preferably to provide additional freedom of movement of the rider's foot and ankle without allowing unrestricted movement. This would not only improve the ease of assuming the proper heels-down riding position, but also allow an ergonomically correct positioning of the lower leg and knee in accordance with the rider's individual needs, regardless of the movement of the horse.
In accordance with this need identified in the art, the present invention provides a stirrup having a flexible section connecting a top portion and a base, adapted to allow a range of motion in at least three directions. The stirrup of this invention allows a rocking or “see-saw” movement of the base relative to the top portion. Additionally, the present invention allows a rotating movement of the base relative to the top portion, which allows the rider's foot and/or ankle to similarly rotate while maintaining a secure contact between the rider's foot and the stirrup. Still further, the stirrup of the present invention allows lateral movement of the base relative to the top portion. This improved range of motion maximizes the flexibility afforded the rider to position his or her foot properly, and to more easily extricate his or her foot when needed, maximizing rider comfort and stability.